Bionicle: The Bohrok Queen's Final Stand
by Charteax the Dragon
Summary: This is my first ever fic, not counting the Elemental one. But unfortunately that is made up. The Bohrok Queens find a way to free themselves, and attack the Toa Nuva. Can Onua Nuva face them alone? Wow, now theres a Chapter Two and Three!
1. Chapter One: The Bohrok Queens Escape

First of all, this is a Bionicle fanfic, which means everything in here is owned by LEGO. I own nothing in here, because I'm going for realism, at least in the Bionicle universe. Second, this is my first fanfic, so I doubt it will be hugely good. I appreciate all reviews and criticism. Now, for the fanfic.  
  
Onua Nuva was digging another tunnel under Onu-Koro. He was still getting used to his new powers, but digging alone helped him think. As he continued to dig, he began to lose track of time soon his tunnel had already left Onu-Koro, and was entering Kini-Nui. Underground, he had found a large layer of protodermis blocking his path. Normally if you found protodermis, that would be where to stop, as protodermis was the hardest substance on Mata-Nui. But Onua Nuva ws looking for a way to test his new powers, and protodermis was no match for his chain diggers. As he dug through, he began to recognize the area.  
  
In a small chamber deep under the ground, a small tube, with two creatures inside stood in the center. further along in the room was a floating cube, around it some small stones with symbols engraved on the flat side were left on the ground around it. Suddenly, in the corner of the room, the air seemed to be distorted. The image of the wall and air gave way for utter darkness, and a large black and silver sphere rolled out of it. The sphere dismantled itself, forming arms and legs. What stood there looked like some kind of humanoid beetle. The darkness behind it, known as a black hole, closed behind it. The creature walked towards the cube at the side of the room. It picked up all of the stones, and fit the symbols into each side of the cube. When it had finished, the cube was now a sphere. The sphere began to glow brightly, and shot a white beam at the tube in the center of the room. The tube also glowed, and shattered, releasing the creatures inside. A voice that seemed to come from nowhere echoed in the room. "Thank you, Nuhvok Kal. Thanks to your mastery of Gravity, you have returned to us. Now, Cahdok and Gahdok will reign destruction upon this island once again."  
  
Tahu Nuva was lava surfing deep in the volcano of Ta-Koro. This was a favorite pastime of his, and with all threats to Mata-Nui defeated, he was free to lava surf whenever he wanted. Suddenly, a wave formed in front of him, and sped towards him. "Strange, the lava should only flow downstream. Something is doing this, but wha..." Tahu Nuva was unable to finish when the wave reached him, and instantly solidified, trapping him. He tried to use his Magma swords to melt the rock, but it was freezing faster then he could melt.  
  
Kopaka Nuva was exploring the strong blizzard in Ko-Koro. He preferred solitude, and no-where was more deserted then the dangerously strong blizzard that continually ravaged the landscape here. The weather was no problem for Kopaka Nuva, as he was used to the intense cold and strong winds. Plus his new power allowed him to control the ice, so it could never get too much. Suddenly, the blizzard stopped. As the blizzards here were endless, Kopaka Nuva instantly knew something was wrong. The ice and snow on the ground under him melted, and gave way for a stream of fire. The fire surrounded Kopaka Nuva, and any attempt to freeze the fire was futile, even with his new power. He was trapped.  
  
Gali Nuva was meditating in her personal chamber. She usually did this, and it helped her to realize her new powers. Strangely, the wind around her got a lot stronger. it curved around her, and formed a hurricane. Gali was sat in the centre, and so was not hurt by the wind. She blasted the hurricane with a stream of water, but it was just deflected back at her. The tornado had already picked up many large rocks, so jumping through was too dangerous. She was now also trapped.  
  
Pohatu Nuva was exploring the desert, running at almost impossible speeds. He could see the sea in the distance, and in less then a second, he was at the water's edge. The water seemed calm enough, but it began to start getting more violent. The water suddenly launched into the air and blasted Pohatu Nuva before he could react. the weather then twisted around him at such speeds that any attempt to escape would seriously hurt him. Pohatu Nuva was trapped along with the others.  
  
Lewa Nuva had landed on a tree to rest. His new flying abilities were much more advanced and controllable. As he landed, the ground and tree he was on began to shake. This caused Lewa Nuva to accidentally fall. Earthquakes were not usual, as they were controlled by Onua Nuva. As soon as Lewa landed on the ground, it gave way under his feet. Once more he fell, but his mask's power stopped him, and he began to fly out again. Unfortunately the ground moved back together before Lewa Nuva could escape. The ability to control air was useless now that he was being crushed by the ground itself. Now only one Toa Nuva was left.  
  
Onua Nuva finally reached the other side of the protodermis, and realized why it was so familiar. He had arrived in the room where Cahdok and Gahdok had been sealed. But now they were free again, and using their elemental powers to destroy the Toa. As soon as they saw Onua Nuva, the mysterious voice echoed again. "I wondered why you were not at your own realm. You have discovered our plan. But this time we will succeed. All of the Toa have been subdued, and you are a minor threat to us now. Nuhvok Kal, destroy him." Nuhvok Kal walked out of the shadows and towards Onua Nuva. "The Bohrok Kal? But you were destroyed!" Onua Nuva said. Nuhvok Kal spoke in a sharp metallic voice. "I have powers you could not imagine. Preserving myself against your attack using Time was simple." Suddenly Onua Nuva was lifted off the ground and sent into the wall. Onua shook his head got back up. "If I can't defend against his gravity attacks, I'll never win against him. Wait, that's it!" Onua Nuva said to himself. The mask he was wearing glowed green, and was replaced by a different mask. Onua Nuva lifted off the ground. "The Great Kanohi Mask of Levitation shall overcome your attacks." Onua Nuva said. Nuhvok Kal increased the force of his attacks, but levitation overcame the force of gravity. Onua Nuva flew over to Nuhvok Kal, and with one slash of his chain diggers, and a destructive earthquake attack, Nuhvok Kal was destroyed.  
  
"You may have defeated Nuhvok Kal, but we are a much greater force to deal with." The voice echoed. Onua Nuva landed on the ground and switched his mask back to normal only to be met with a combined attack of wind, water, ice and fire. Onua Nuva was thrown back into the wall, but he got up and switched his mask to the Great Kanohi mask of Speed. Onua Nuva disappeared and reappeared behind Gahdok and Cahdok. Before they could react the round opened up under Gahdok. As she fell, both Gahdok and Cahdok began to get weaker and weaker. "The more distance I put between them, the less power they have, and the better my chance of winning." Onua Nuva said. He then stood between Cahdok and the hole in the ground which was now closing up. Onua Nuva lunged at Cahdok before she could attack again, and after a few slashes and strong earthquake attacks, Cahdok was sent flying into the wall. Onua then charged up all of his earth element power, and sent it in one strong attack. This was the final attack. As soon as it hit, Cahdok screamed in pain, and shattered into pieces. Onua Nuva then switched his mask back to normal and opened up the hole in the ground, jumping in after Gahdok. Now that Cahdok was defeated Gahdok had no power. As soon as Gahdok was found, Onua Nuva once again charged up his earth attack and sent it at Gahdok. This attack also broke Gahdok into pieces. The threat of the Bohrok swarms ever returning were now finally over. Onua Nuva stood in the dark cavern. "If the other Toa Nuva ever found out about this then they could never live with it. I must keep it a secret." Onua Nuva said. He began to dig his way back to Onu-Koro. 


	2. Chapter Two: The Bohrok Queen's Revenge

With the way the first chapter ended I bet you thought it couldn't continue, BUT IT IS! I still don't own Bionicle, but one day when I'm a billionaire I'll buy LEGO and then I will decide what happens! Until then, enjoy this fic, knowing that it didn't happen in the Bionicle Universe.  
  
Deep under Kini-Nui, in the chamber where the Bohrok Queens were defeated, a few sparks lit the area. The sparks came from some small broken pieces, recognizable to be from Nuhvok Kal. The sparks specifically came from the gravity shields, Nuhvok Kal's weapons. They began to float slightly off the ground. Then, the pieces of the Bohrok Queens also lifted into the air. After a short while, the pieces were no longer a swirling mass, but were now reforming as Cahdok and Gahdok. As soon as they were complete, the gravity shields went dead, and fell to the ground. "Nuhvok Kal was loyal to us to the end. Now we will take our revenge against the one who defeated us. We must destroy Onua." A strange voice echoed in the room, and then went silent, as Cahdok and Gahdok disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Onua Nuva finally reached Onu-Koro, and as soon as he arrived, Whenua greeted him with bad news. "Onua Nuva, the other Toa have been attacked and captured." Whenua said. "What? This cannot be possible. The threat that caused this has already been destroyed." Onua Nuva replied. "Apparently your efforts were for nothing, as the powers holding the Toa only ceased for a short while. The powers are too great for just one Toa. I would advise against trying again." Whenua said. "I could defeat them before, and I can defeat them again. If necessary, I will find the Exo Toa, and see if it still works." With that, Onua Nuva left for Kini-Nui once again.  
  
Within the cavern, the Bohrok Queens could sense Onua Nuva's return. "The fool is falling right into our trap. We may have been unprepared for him last time, but now we will show him what true power is." The voice echoed. A claw appeared out of the shadows, and flicked upwards quickly, before returning to the shadows. Above the room, a loud rumbling sound could be heard. Inside the room above was reshaping, and broken pieces were forming together. Soon the room was stable enough to enter, and in the middle was one solitary Exo Toa. "Now the Toa will fall for our trap, and we will easily destroy him." the voice said.  
  
Onua Nuva quickly made his way towards Kini-Nui, and before long he had already reached the layer of protodermis that surrounded the room with the Exo Toa. "Strange, this protodermis seems to be recently restructured. Maybe it was one of the Matoran's doing." Onua Nuva said. He began to dig through the layer, which even with his new powers and tools, took a while. As soon as he broke through, he found the one Exo Toa. "This is very strange. Why would all the other Exo Toa be destroyed, and only mine still stand? This is starting to get suspicious. But I will need all the help I can get if I am going to face the Bohrok Queens twice in one day." Onua Nuva said, and walked over to the one Exo Toa. Luckily even with his new form, he managed to fit inside the Exo Toa, as if hid had been custom made for his new form. Onua Nuva used the Exo Toa to smash the floor below him, and fell down into the Borok Queen's chamber.  
  
"We have been waiting for you, Onua Nuva. This time you will not succeed." The voice echoed. Onua Nuva looked around, and quickly found the Bohrok Queens with his night vision. "I defeated you once before by myself. What makes you think you can win now?" Onua Nuva asked, almost slightly nervous. He could tell something was wrong with this situation. "You see, we knew you would return when you found out the other Toa were still captured. So we set a trap. And you fell; right for it." Onua didn't have time to realize what had been said, when a stream of fire and air hit him from one side, and a stream of Ice and water hit him from the other. His launching puncher had been frozen, and his claw had been melted. "This Exo Toa is useless now. I will have to fight without it." Onua Nuva said, and tried to open the Exo Toa to climb out. But the Exo Toa remained shut, and Onua Nuva was trapped inside. "You fell for our trap, and now you will lose to us." The voice echoed.  
  
Ok, that is a cliffhanger. It may take a while for me to get more inspiration for the next chapter, but I promise to get it written at some point. 


	3. Chapter Three: The Bohrok Kal Army

Chapter three has been waiting a while mainly cos Im not bothered about it enough. But here it is, in case anyone cares.  
  
Pohatu Nuva was sat in the centre of the swirling water. "If only there was some way to... OF COURSE!" Pohatu said, hitting his head with his hand. He charged up his mask, and ran at the water full speed. To his success, he passed through it without any damage. "Now to find the other Toa Nuva. I may be strong, but I will need their help if I am to succeed against this new foe." Pohatu said, and set off at full speed towards Ta-Koro.  
  
Tahu Nuva was still trapped in the icy rock, and he hads already given up the effort of trying to melt it. After only a few seconds, Pohatu arrived. "Tahu, what happened?" Pohatu Nuva asked. "I was surfing when the lava wave turned on me, and froze me here." Tahu Nuva said. Pohatu nodded, and disappeared, along with Tahu. They then appeared where Pohatu was just standing. "Quickly, we must find the other Toa. They may be in the same peril." Tahu said. Pohatu nodded, and took off at full speed with Tahu, headed for Le-Koro.  
  
Onua Nuva struggled inside the Exo-Toa, as he watched the Bohrok Queens approach. "We will have our revenge with you soon enough, but first we will destroy all of Mata-Nui, and let you watch helplessly." The voice echoed. From behind the Bohrok Queens came a low rumbling. as Onua focused his night vision, hge began to see a wave after wave of Bohrok Kal. "Our Bohrok Kal servants, go to the surface and destroy all in site." The Bohrok Kals immediately reacted, and headed for the surface. "The Toa may have escaped us once, but they will not defeat our army a second time, now that we have found a way to duplicate the great power of the Bohrok Kal."  
  
The Toa Nuva had all been freed, and were now searching Onu-Koro for Onua. Whenua then walked up to Tahu. "Your search is in vein. Onua has headed to Kini-Nui to destroy the threat to Mata-Bui." Whenua said. "What? By himself? The fool! He could never take on such a threat himself. We must leave immediately." Tahu said. "Onua dig a tunnel there before, you can follow it for a shortcut." Whenua said, pointing to a new tunnel. Tahu thanked Whenua, and pointed the other Toa to the tunnel. The journey was not very long, and Tahu lit the way with his swords. As they approached Kini-Nui, they began to hear a low rumbling sound. Tahu held up his sword to see what was causing this, and there he saw a line of Bohrok Kal. "Bohrok Kal? But we destroyed you!" Tahu said. Before he could react further, thousands and thousands of Bohrok Kal emerged from the darkness. "You will be eliminated along with Mata-Nui." The Bohrok Kal said. "This must mean that the Bohrok Queens were released. But how?" Tahu asked. All of the Nuhvok Kal swarmed to the front of the group. "We cannot be destroyed by our own power. We have too much control." The Nuhvok Kal said. Suddenly the Toa Nuva were lifted off their feet, and slammed into the walls. A few wild shots of electricity lit the tunnel, and hit the Toa.  
  
Inside Kini-Nui, the Bohrok Queens were watching all that happened, and displaying the scene to Onua. "You see? Not even your new forms are enough to stop the power of the Bohrok Kal." The voice echoed. "No, It cannot end like this. Mata-Nui will not fall to you." Onua said. "Can't you see? We have already won. The Toa will fall to the Bohrok Kal, and all of Mata-Nui will be destroyed." The voice said.  
  
Hidden in the shadows deeper inside Kini-Nui, Makuta watched all that was happening. "I never expected the Bohrok to have such success. But the Toa will find a way to win, they always do. I must help the Bohrok in defeating the Toa. Hmmm, if I were to ressurect the Shadow Toa, with the help of pure liquid protodermis, I could create Shadow Toa Nuva, that not even the Toa Nuva could combat. Makuta waved his hand over a nearby pool of silver protodermis. Slowly, Dark Toa Nuva began to rise from the protodermis. The dark Shadow Toa turned to Makuta. "What do you need from us?" The Shadow Toa asked. "Aid the Bohrok in destroying the Toa once and for all." Makuta said. "As you wish." The Shadow Toa said, and headed to the tunnel where the Toa and the Bohrok Kal were located.  
  
Ok, there, the third chapter. The Toa are now in a worse situation. Can they get out of it? Find out later, in Chapter 4. 


End file.
